


Participation Medals

by coffeeincluded



Series: The Beasts Within [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Gen, Hubert von Vestra is always calculating, I don't know it's 3 AM, It can work just as well outside of it is what I'm saying, It doesn't HAVE to be part of my AU if you don't want it to be., Mild Impostor Syndrome, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeincluded/pseuds/coffeeincluded
Summary: The losers of the Intramural Black Magic Tournament commiserate. It's not like they have much else better to do at the moment.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Hubert von Vestra
Series: The Beasts Within [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543501
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Participation Medals

**Author's Note:**

> For the weekly Felannie Server Drabble Prompt Challenge: Write an interaction between two characters who have no canon interactions in the game!
> 
> I picked Hubert and Annette for this one. It ended up being harder than I expected, but I continued with it anyway! I hope it turned out enjoyable enough for all of you! As always, comment like subscribe (or bookmark, I suppose), and thank you again!

Lysithea was remarkably studious and her Crests further boosted her already immense magical talent. It was simple misfortune that he was her first-round opponent in the school-wide Black Magic Tournament. It was a mere school competition with low stakes and a trophy that would mean absolutely nothing at the end of the year. Such an early elimination would make people more likely to underestimate him, if they even remembered this at all. 

“None of which makes getting knocked out in the first round any less embarrassing,” Thanily grumbled beneath Hubert’s feet. 

A blast of dark magic overran a gust of wind. Annette was sent flying, then bounced over to him. Great. Hubert groaned and threw his head back against the wall. 

“Hah! I made it farther in the tournament than you!” That was Serrin, her equally effervescent squirrel daemon. Ugh. 

“Lysithea defeated you thirteen seconds faster than me. That’s a lifetime in combat.” Thanily barely looked at her. 

Annette stuck out her tongue, taunting Hubert as Serrin continued, “We still made it to the second round, so, there.”

Thanily rolled her eyes; Hubert quickly appraised Annette and recounted what he knew of her. Heir to House Dominic and Minor Crestbearer. Graduated from the Fhirdiad Sorcery School with top marks. Hobbies included singing, cooking (although Annette was reportedly a walking culinary disaster), and sweets. Moderate threat level at this time. Pressure points included...

“Aww she’s right.” That was Serrin, pouting to Annette. “How can we be a good commander if you can’t even last a minute against Lysithea?”

_ “Doesn’t she realize we can hear every word?”  _ Thanily muttered. If Annette was looking for sympathy, she couldn’t have picked worse. Still, hearing them be anything other than annoyingly perky and optimistic was unusual enough to trigger Thanily’s curiosity. 

“They need me to set a good example and if my best still isn’t good enough, then what good is—“

“Will you  _ stop? _ ”

Annette and Serrin’s mouths snapped shut. 

Hubert glared at Thanily—why was she talking to her?—but his daemon continued to speak. “Stop your self-flagellation. Honestly, is it written in the Faerghus constitution or something? You passed the entrance exams; you’re more than qualified to attend. So Lysithea is a stronger mage than you. She can’t wield an axe. If you truly wish to be an effective commander then learn to work according to your strengths. From what I understand you are quite effective at rallying and encouraging others.” 

“That is true…” She was listening, but her gaze was fixed on one of the referees—a middle-aged man with a crab daemon, orange hair streaked gray, and sad blue eyes. 

Ah.  _ Pressure points: Self-loathing church lackey she calls “father”.  _

“Here’s some advice,” said Hubert. “Your life and time are your own. Don’t devote them to another.”

“But you’re Edelgard’s servant. You’re always around her.”

“Yes but she has earned my devotion and service. The one you’re chasing owes you nothing.”

Annette giggled. “You sound like Felix.”

“Good. At least someone in your house has sense.”

They watched Lysithea trounce Dorothea and claim her trophy, Annette congratulate her, and Hubert found himself immensely grateful for Lysithea’s likely alliance with his Lady’s cause. 

Hubert glanced at Thanily, and the two shared a nod. Contrary to popular belief, Hubert did not revel in bloodshed. He would cut that bloody path clear-eyed and without hesitation, true, but that did not mean he  _ enjoyed _ it.

And if that pressure point could keep Annette (a powerful mage with excellent leadership skills) out of enemy ranks and alive for Lady Edelgard’s brighter dawn, then so much the better. 

**Author's Note:**

> This week has been absolutely horrible for multiple reasons. Thank you all for reading, commenting, shouting into the internet void with me, and making even a part of it just a tiny bit better.


End file.
